Fatal Affections
by aftertheshow40214
Summary: Akeno and I are beautiful. We are gorgeous, and there’s no reason to deny it. We know how we look and it comes in handy. We were the ones sent to seduce men, and take their lives. In this case, we were to exterminate Kaiba. KaibaOC


**A/N **_This is my first fic...so, I'm not too sure about how to work around these things like the rest of the veterans on here... _

_Anyhow, the spacing might be a little weird, but mainly I fixed it. The single sentences aren't supposed to be that far apart...but that' how made it appear...so. Wish me luck!_

_Oh, and please review! Seriously, I'm craving it right now._

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

_Ch. 1 ...Paid to Kill…_

My sister was once in love with Seto Kaiba.  
That is, before she was killed.  
Killed by my father.  
My father, who was trying to slay Kaiba,  
Kaiba, who she had saved from death's icy clutches.

My family, is a family of assassins.  
We are murderers.  
We kill others for money.  
Do we enjoy it?  
No.  
No one in their right minds would enjoy killing a man in cold blood.

Of course, I like to think we're sane.

But sometimes I wonder.

My father, Ken'ichi, eliminated those who knew they had it coming. The type that understands the people they hurt want revenge. They get their revenge, by hiring us. The Takagame's, the Otake's, the Nagai's. Our last names are infinite. Our identities, unknown.

Akeno and I are beautiful. We are gorgeous, and there's no reason to deny it. We know how we look and it comes in handy. We were the ones sent to seduce men, and take their lives.

In this case, we were to exterminate Kaiba.  
It was definitely going to be difficult, getting close to him.  
He was known was the world's most callous man. We were very aware of that.  
But the price was too high to turn down.

The identity of our employer will not be revealed.

Don't expect it.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Three years ago, we started our assignment.**

Our first day in Domino was mundane. We were provided an apartment, not too small, not too big. It was cozy, fully-furnished and decorated just enough, and fairly clean- but not so much as to where it looked like all life had been eradicated from the space.

The man who hired us, I will call, Boss. He was CEO of a rival company, and wanted Kaiba dead.  
Boy, did he want him dead.

It did not matter to Boss which one of us killed Kaiba. As long as he was gone, and it was not attached to his name whatsoever. It was decided that she would abolish Kaiba. She was older, and better, when it came down to it.

I still had training.  
I showed too much sentiment.  
My conscience did not help.  
I felt guilty.  
I always felt guilty.  
I **was** guilty.

I found her diary after her death.  
Funny, how she kept a diary.  
A creature like her doesn't keep a diary.

Sometimes I feel like I'm delirious. As if I've made this whole thing up. As if I hadn't watched her die. As if she was still alive, telling me how much she wanted to see him.

Goddamn diary.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+**

_Sept. 19, 2002_

_Years from now I will remember today as the day I met Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba. Ah. Seto Kaiba! His calm composure, his blue eyes, his russet brown hair, everything about him just makes me shake in delight. Oh diary, what a fool I must be to think like this. I am to kill this man within the next year. Boss has extended our time for he knows how Kaiba is. _

_Last week I murdered a man and didn't think twice about it. Will I have the courage to do away with Seto when the time comes? I know I will have to. I just don't know how. As Shakespeare would say, 'Oh, woe is me!'_

_Forever,_

_Akeno_

**-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Needless to say, I was surprised. I had always looked up to my sister as being the strong one- the cool, and composed woman in our family that would succeed at the one thing I could not. On the contrary, she too had feelings she was afraid to show.  
And Shakespeare? What was that about? I had no idea she was into Shakespeare.

Maybe I was just too occupied with my training.  
Frankly, I would've traded my training in for time with my sister any day if I'd have known what was going to happen.

But I didn't know. I guess you never do until it's too late.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**A/N** Okay, so I fixed most of it, hopefully it will work right this time.  
It really does NOT help that my keyboard is being mean to me though. Please review!

MIC


End file.
